


What Happens At the Graveyard

by BeautyInTheLibrary



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Gen, Grieving, Lee Unwin mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInTheLibrary/pseuds/BeautyInTheLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you’ve caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the “girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft” and I’m trying to figure out how to break it to you that we’re on our way to a graveyard” AU Hartwin style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens At the Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the way Eggsy talks is a challenge and an accomplishment, I hope I did it right and you all understand it. Enjoy.

It had started out as something that was at the time just convenient at last minute, it wasn’t the first time he nicked something but he just made a split second decision that time. There was this beautiful garden on the way to the cemetery where Eggsy’s father was buried. It had some pretty amazing flowers just at the edges of the yard, barely had to lean that far in to pluck a few. Eggsy tried not to take too many, but his old man deserved a little something nice, he died in action.

It was just a habit that had been going on the last few months; no one ever seemed to notice or care. They place was so posh he doubted the owner was the one taking care of the flowers anyway, probably had a bunch of people working for them that didn’t give a toss that a few stems went missin.

So he had thought anyway.

As it was, he was trying to reach over the raised curb that came up to his waist to reach the flowers. They had been pruned and cut back so they were so much harder to casually grab. It had been a few weeks since the last time Eggsy had visited his father, so they must have decided to go for new look in the yard while he was away. He actually had to climb up onto the yard and crawl over to the flowers, just picking a few to lay down.

A hand suddenly shot out from behind the bushes and grabbed his wrist as he was trying to get a rose without pricking himself on the thorns. If a loud squeak came out of him, he couldn’t be blamed for that, he was hauled up to his feet with great strength, who wouldn’t make some kind of noise at that? He was face to face to the man he had been poaching flowers from for ages.

Eggsy instantly knew this wasn’t a worker; this was definitely the owner of the house. The older man had a fierce look on his face for finally catching the thief, he was wearing posh clothes and had his hair perfectly styled. His cream cardigan looked like he was waiting in the bushes for a while; it had been a trap the whole time!

Eggsy, naturally, panicked, he was gonna call the coppers for sure.

“Look, bruv, I’m sorry, I was just-“

“Just stealing a bunch of my flowers, again.” The older man said matter of factly. Even his accent screamed posh. “I can see that, young man.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t fhink ya miss any.” Eggsy said in all honesty. “I won’t do it ‘gain, dun call the cops.” He pleaded, his mom would lose it and she had enough to deal with while that drunk ass Dean was in the house.

“I really do hope so.” The older man huffed, releasing his iron vice grip on Eggsy’s wrist. He bent over and collected the flowers that had dropped in the surprise and gave them back to Eggsy, leaving the young man completely confused.

“Well then, shall we?” He gestured to the pathway that leads to the stairs to the street level.

“Wot…” Eggsy stared at him like he’d gone mental.

“Let’s go see if this girl is pretty enough to warrant systematic theft of my garden.” He said, leaving Eggsy to process what was happening before rushing after him, careful not to crush the flowers in his hands.

“Wait a minute-“ He tried, it was sort of hard to explain, he didn’t like talking about his father with his own mum let alone to random strangers!

“Harry Hart.” The older man said, as if he thought he was predicting was Eggsy was going to say, he didn’t.

“Wot…oh, right, Eggsy Unwin…” He fell into step with Harry, how he knew the right way Eggsy usually headed was weird, but he supposed Harry saw him run off last time.

“Well, Eggsy, I had been wondering why so many of my flower bushes would suddenly look so much thinner, mystery solved.” Harry said, eying him up and it made Eggsy heat up, like he could see straight through him with those gentlemen glasses.

“I didn’t mean to take so many.” Eggsy mumbled, stuffing his free hand into the pockets of his hoodie, letting his other hand hang at his side with the flowers. Harry sided eyed them curiously, it was like the man was trying to figure him out like a detective. Eggsy really hoped he was not a copper, that would not be good for him.

They walked a little while in silence, what much was there to talk about when you’ve just caught at stealing a bunch of flowers.

“How long have you been seeing her?” Harry asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“Who?” Eggsy looked up at Harry, who tutted. Ya know, for an older bloke, he didn’t even seem that old and was quite, well, handsome. Eggsy’s face heated up and looked back down at the ground.

“The one you’ve been stealing those flowers for, she must mean a great deal if you keep bringing her bouquets of flowers for every date.” Harry quirked a brow at the boy’s reaction.

“Wot? No, you got it all wrong, it ain’t some bird.” Eggsy said, stopping dead. “I know I shouldn’t uf takin them flowers, but…” He side glanced at the towering iron gates that they stopped in front of and then back at the ground, kicking at the side walk.

Harry looked up and looked instantly sombered, then back at the boy before him, feeling flustered at his assumption.

“Oh…” He said for lack of anything better to say.

“Yea…” Eggsy mumbled.

“I am so sorry…who…?”

“Me dad, he died when I was just a kid, was in the army he was. He died savin a mate of his from a grenade. Mum don’t talk none about him these days and I like to come by and just…chat.” Eggsy’s face burned with embarrassment, he’s never told anyone that. “Just thought, it’d be nice ya know?” He shifted his weight from foot to foot.

“Dad didn’t get much for what he did, just a fancy slab and a bleedin’ medal, not worth much if ask me. I just thought, he deserved sumthin’ nice, yer flowers are nice.” He huffed, looking through the gates, unable to see where his father laid, but he felt like Lee would be right ashamed those flowers were stolen. It filled his stomach like a cold stone, his fingers clenching around the flowers, the thorns digging into his skin.

Gently, Harry eased the flowers of the boy’s grip before they withered and fell apart. He took them in his other hand, taking Eggsy’s free hand, stroking the backs of his knuckles softly, it oddly brought him comfort.

“I’m so sorry Eggsy.” Harry said softly. “Shall we go visit him? It would be an honor to meet your father.”

The stone lightened, the weighed down feeling always pressing down on Eggsy seemed to give just a little. When Harry fully held his hand, it felt like for once someone actually was helping him carry the weight; it was the most bizarre thing he’d ever experience. With a wide grinned he agreed and led Harry to the modest plot where his father laid and the rather nice head stone that marked. 

When the older man read over the engravings his hand tightened around Eggsy’s, making the boy look up at him. He couldn’t the emotion or the many of them, that was crossing Harry’s face. It wouldn’t make sense for him to be that startled, would it?

“Unwin…” Harry murmured. “Thought it sounded familiar.”

Eggsy stared at him confused, and then back at the grave stone, where some fresh flowers were already placed. That wasn’t unusual; Eggsy often founded flowers that were new or just starting to die. He always figured it was his mum or some of his father’s mates that were still around these parts.

“What you mean, ‘Arry?”

“Lee Unwin…I knew him rather well.” Harry said slowly, looking Eggsy in the eye as the shock wash all over his face. “I was the one that…that your father saved, I gave you that metal when you were just a boy. I never thought…” He trailed off; loosening his hold on Eggsy’s hand, feeling this was all very suddenly inappropriate.

“You…” Eggsy was lost for word, not sure how to feel about this. What were the odds, really? When Harry started to move away, Eggsy gripped his hand tighter. “Wait…”

Harry refused to look him in the eye, guilt was written all over his features. Eggsy knew that there was grenade that the enemy had hidden, it happened fast, his dad saved Harry’s life cause no one else saw it coming. Harry didn’t kill his father though.

“Tell me ‘bout him.” Eggsy pleaded, his voice cracked with emotion, he was trying not to get emotional, but this was where he was most vulnerable, it couldn’t be helped. He cracked a watery smile when Harry finally looked at him again. “I wanna know more ‘bout him.”

“I would love to, perhaps back at my house?” He suggested, letting Eggsy bend over to place the flowers next to the ones Harry had placed there just this morning. “I believe it’s only suitable to discuss thing over a nice martini.”

Eggsy positively beamed, even laughing a little because of course, posh as hell Harry Hart would drink martinis. He bumped shoulders with the other man, nodding in agreement.

“Oh, yes ‘Arry, I think that is definitely in order.” 

After gently touching the headstone and silently telling his father goodbye and he would visit him again real soon, they walked all the way back to Harry’s house, not once letting go of each others hands. Harry glanced back in slightly paranoia; Lee would haunt his ass for eternity if he saw him like this with his son. 

Luckily, this isn’t that kind of story.


End file.
